Tokio Hotel X Horror
by Ceil Phantomhive.boom boom
Summary: A girl isn't always what she seems. She gets people into trouble. Even Bill and Tom Kaulitz.


The Unknown

My name is Cat. I am 16. I have a deep dark secret that I cannot let any living soul know about. I hide in the shadows damned for eternity, wiped off the face of the earth. No-one knows my secret, but someone can always get hurt.

I am Gothic lolita type. They are real cat ears but I tell people it's fake, same with my tale. It's a tiring job to keep them both from twitching. I go to Milken school, and live in a little village called Milken. I live on my own in a small house. Small enough to be called a cottage. As I head for my school and see my two best friends waiting for me outside the gate.

Millie is a massive gamer and LOVES her 3DS. Her team actually plays for world cups.

And Alicia. She is the most mouse-like person you could get. She has a very high-pitched voice that tears down any house. She just likes to go with the flow and write collums for magazines. She has a job for a magazine called 'whatever'. They are the best friends in the world but they do so well and I have no amazing or even remotely good achievements. Alicia has always been a gossiper so everyday she always has a good story stored in her brain for a banter in the morning. But sometimes she gets over excited and calls us at midnight barely giving us a time to say hello and spills the gossip to us then when she's bored she hangs up. "Cat! There are new students in our class. There TWINS can you believe it." Alicia squeals. She jumps up and down with glee. Millie looks down at her trainers GX, she is always embarrassed when Alicia goes in her own little world. I place my hands firmly on Alicia's tiny shoulders until she gets the message and calms down. I notice tops that shows quite a lot of shoulders and arms. "Isn't it a tad bit too cold to wear something like that?" I question sarcastically.

"Well the twins are boys so you know me. Have to make the best impression." She explains.

"I have a hundred and one jackets on and I STILL have goosebumps. I can't imagine how you feel" shivers Millie.

Millie

As we enter we find what we think are the new twins and more! Cat's face mirrored mine. THE TWINS ARE SOOOO HOT! Alicia goes into override. She's like a machine, talks as fast as the speed of light. A few more students fill the class. And Alicia is still going off her head talking. Suddenly a strange gas fills the room. The smell of pen ink fills my lungs to the point where I think I cannot breath. All out of nowhere my mussels feel weak and my arms and legs have gone into a wild spasm. Black. Everything that was before me which was there a minute ago is now turned to black. I feel a agonizing pain to the back of my head.

When I wake I reach to my head where the aching pain is, I feel a egg sized lumps and a loop warm liquid, I return my hand to find it's covered with blood. I take in my surroundings. The room is not completely dark but is on lit with five candles only. There are four plain muck brown walls. The room smells of rot, rot of all kinds like food, iron and even though I may not of smelt it ever before but I bet this is as close you can get to the smell of _death_. I see everyone else in the room just about waking up but the only one else that is fully awake is Cat. Why does that not surprise me. Cat has always been weird, no one but me and Alicia actually know her name. She has always been as the freak. Even the teachers would laugh, hit and bully her. But me nor Alicia know why we are friends with her, anyone near her will be the centre of attention, with have our share of name calling. But we have never of been hit, unlike Cat. The people in that are in here with me as-well are Cat, Alicia, the twins, best friends Tracy and Tilly, they have both bleach blond hair and orange tans but have model figurers and even though they are apparently the best looking girls in school, well they are the main bully's to us, also with us is the captain of nerds is Max, he has a thick lenses glasses and ginger hair with a crazy amount of freckles. I stand on shaky legs and sprint to the dust covered walls, I bang and I yell. Soon enough my arms ache and I collapse to the floor, everyone stares at me with wild eyes, all except Cat, who gazes all around.

"I see your all awake" boomed a deep voice that came from nowhere, no speakers nothing. "I have brought you here, for the mistakes you have made or should I say what Cat made. Should I explain?" the voice said. There is no screen in front on my eyes but in my head. It was when me and all the people in this room except Cat and the twins, it was when the school went to the sea life centre and me and Alicia dared ourselves to push Tracy and Tilly into the tank, they ended pulling us with them, then Max came in to save us. Then the sharks got mad and came at us, no one was there to save us but suddenly the leading shark exploded and all the others swam away. Then it shows us all in our bed, no of it was skipped, after the incident we found ourselves at home almost instantly. None of us spoke of it again. The screen rewinds to the shark exploding and zooms out. There, looking into the one window was Cat. Chanting and waving her hands. I wanted to ask what was going on but I felt like stone. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. The video changes and It's a dark and damp ally, it was as if you are there, you can smell the onion stench and the chilly wind. There were the twins, knocking on someone's battered old door. A yelling Italian man was chasing the twins and got the one with the spiky hair which I think was called Bill, he brought out a butchers knife and was about to stab him when the twin with the dreads which also I think is called Tom (the good looking one) stood in front of him but instead of stabbing Tom he stabbed himself and fell to the floor covering the twins with his body. Then we were back to the brown room.

Alicia 

"WHY ARE WE HERE! You still didn't tell us" I scream at the top of my voice but in return a pain that cannot be described came to my lips. I gently move my hand to my mouth and instead of lips there was a zips. I move my mouth but it hurts too much and just start screaming with my zip-mouth zipped up. Millie tries to help but I just punch at her because the pain is just too unbearable. The big voice calls again "Shut up or next time I will be sewing up your voice box. But the reason I brought you here is because your destiny has been changed unnaturally. Cat has powers no human can posses but I should tell you, Cat, that her powers are useless here. Long story short she died went to the higher level and did her job messed up and ran away."

"_Higher level_? And how did she mess up. I will go for the long story because this makes no sense" Millie complains.

"Fine! Cat died then came to the higher level which you would call Heaven I guess. She could be what you call the grim reaper. She would see future deaths then she will collect the souls and bring them to heaven. Cat had been watching the twins from an early age and when they were 13 they were meant to die as you see but then she used her powers to make him commit suicide but that was forbidden to save a human that was scheduled to die, she knew that so she ran away into the human world. We tried but couldn't find her only because she never used her powers not until she saved you lot. Now I will kill you all like it was intended to be and you Cat will also you. This is the place of nothing and this is where you spend your eternity, going through death over and over again. As for the rest you will have the most painful death but you shall go to heaven. After the torture!"

"No! I shall save these people. I will not stand to see there lives taken away unfairly, even if does cost my life that will be _going through death over and over. _I know that because I have love! Yes I love the twins and I know that Millie will be with Tom, and Alicia and Max who I know both have a crush on each other. Even though Tilly and Tracy are cows they do not deserve to DIE!" Cat promises, waking up from her everlasting daydream. I feel like my brown eyes will just pop out at any moment. My mouth numb, I nudge Millie and point to my mouth. She looks at me with sad and regretful eyes. I know she can't do anything for me but I can't help but ask for help in a way that uses poking and pointing. She takes off her jumper revealing a super baggy white sport top. She rips the fabric from the jumper, she ties the ripped fabric around her mouth. It does nothing but I guess it's not a pretty site, normally there would be blood and probably dead but there's no blood so I think I would be okay.

"Cat if you truly believe that then here. One person will die each day. If you can all survive then get out of here, you can live your little love lives. Until you die, of a car, illness age. There shall be no killing today. You should get some rest." The voice cooed.

Cat 

After a _long _everybody fell asleep. All except me and Bill who speaks in a low and hushed voice "why? Why did you do this. You could've left us to die. Tom, who saved my life not you does not deserve this! Heck, I don't deserve to die either."

"NO! I saved you. And I will save you again. I cared for you my whole life in heaven. I watched you being born, when I first saw you I knew I would wait until you were my age that I would meet you, I couldn't wait. Of course I could tell no one about my plans. Until it came. The vision of your death-" I walk over and sit with Bill "-I...I just couldn't let you die. There was an indescribable pain that filled me. I didn't know this would happen, well I did but I didn't think of it at the time. But I only thought I would get punished. Believe me" I beg. I place my hands on top of his balled up hands (the hands that I loved so much, unlike his brothers, Bills was soft kind and delicate) Bill instantly moved his away. That gesture broke my heart into tiny little pieces. Soon enough I realized how selfish I was being. This boy who doesn't have a clue of who I am who he chooses to believe or not to believe that I am an angel who saved him, and I expect him to love me straight away. How foolish am I, I think.

"Your just a...a...oh I don't know. But you could be right but COME ON! Don't you think a _little_ bit much to take in" He says completely filled with sarcasm. Even so I nod in agreement. I look at his unconscious brother.

"Just ten minuets apart and it seems like years, you may have looked identical a few years ago but you are just so different if you don't mind me saying" I banter. But he just casually shrugs his shoulders.

Bill

For god's sake! This girl is creeping me out. She may be kinda cute but I can't go to sleep with her staring at me like that, she doesn't seem like she needs just a little nap. "Okay, just supposing you are an angel or whatever, well, do you sleep?" I ask. She shakes her head causing her black-blue hair to swiftly fall onto her shoulders. "Great" I murmur to myself. Not that I could sleep anyway. I feel sick with worry. I mean am I insane. _This really some psycho-killers fantasy. I think. _Soon though weariness gives way and fall into a sleep with images filled with horror. Picturing all the horrible ways Tom could die and me being so far away, I sprint to reach him but it's too late and he's gone. I feel a cold hand on my shoulder. I am shaken awake by Tom, who looks like he's a bad night just as I have. He looks like he's just about burst out crying, yelling, hitting at any moment. The expressions on his face is like a machine going through any negative emotion there is.

"Hey Bill your make-ups a bit smudged" Tom's lips lift the tiniest bit.

"WHERE HAS TRACY GONE!"

Tracy

My head spins like crazy, my heart feels like it's about to come straight out from my chest. I instantly plea in my head for forgiveness for what I have done wrong, begging God to give me a reason for why he has done this to me. Why. Why. WHY!

There is no speaker but in my head I hear the voice, the voice that barley explained the madness which is going on.  
"Tracy, you have always been a vain person. Even toward Tilly. You like to threaten her when she embarrasses you, you have never been in a sympathetic girl have you? When your mother died you didn't care, all you said was 'she deserved it. She was selfish' and that is the person who punished that poor woman that had to deal with you. She couldn't get what you wanted and you call her selfish".

"Leave me alone. I don't deserve this." I shout out to the emptiness.

"Don't you? Well the answer is you do. Now let's get back to your death. Since your so vain let's take what's important from there. And did say it was a slow death so be prepared." I have nothing to say to that. I try to move but as I do I find that I am strapped down to a uncomfortable wooden chair. And then it happens, it's like the knifes fly through mid-air (well it seems like it that since I can't see anything) one knife moves slowly to my strapped left arm, it hovers for a second...


End file.
